


this is what we call rock'n roll, baby

by daichisthighs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Multi, Rock Stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daichisthighs/pseuds/daichisthighs
Summary: "Park fucking Chanyeol," Jongdae's scream got heard in the stadium. Baekhyun cursed under his breath. Such a nice way to end the concert, huh."I won't dance without you, baby," great, now he was pointing the camera recording them. "come and dance with me!"Yeah, Baekhyun thought. Such a nice way to end the concert.





	1. beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [you know who you are](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=you+know+who+you+are).



•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••|

 

-english is not my first language, i'll do some readings but there can be some grammar or vocabulary mistakes

-i love the boys and of course i don't want bad things for them so keep that in mind while reading

-if you are uncomfortable with homosexuality or explicit language, i suggest you to close this fic because you came very wrong


	2. a broken mug?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're confused, here's an explanation:
> 
> CBX is a rock band which includes Kim Jongdae, Byun Baekhyun and Kim Minseok. Their manager is Kim Junmyeon.  
> SKY is a rock band which includes Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun. Their manager is Zhang Yixing.
> 
> i put their own conversations randomly, like, one paragraph can show you a conv between CBX members and other one can show you another conv between SKY members; i find it easy to write and read so don't get confused~

"Good night, Vancouver!" Endless applauses. Loud screams. Sweat running down on his neck. Newly recognized ache in his palms from holding the heavy guitar for hours. Soreness on his throat, leaving an uncomfortable feeling with each gulp. Thousands of hands moving to every direction he can see. Colourful lights hurting his eyes while blinking. And a smile on his face.

"Hey," Jongdae turned to his bandmate, just to find him in the same position as him. He was hundred percent sure that he was also feeling the same things. Baekhyun lifted his brows. "don't you have to kiss them?"

Jongdae smiled again. "Of course." Another wave of applauses and screams. Minseok giggled. "I think one of them just fainted." Jongdae hummed, his smile still shining brightly on his face. "What can I say-"

"Yeah, what can you say," Junmyeon's face wrinkled with annoyance, Jongdae's smile remained same. "Firstly, that was our last pair of strings. Secondly-"

"Wait, what strings?" Minseok threw his sticks on the nearest chair before throwing himself as well. "The ones you teared off 10 minutes ago." Jongdae picked a bottle from ground. "Ah, _that_  strings."

"Also your shirt," Junmyeon pointed out with his pen. Jongdae tried to check his upper body while drinking the mineral water. "it was limited edition. And you just teared it to pieces." The boy hummed. "No wonder I feel cold." Baekhyun nodded. "So that was the reason." One of the makeup artists laughed at the back, Junmyeon took off his glasses with a harsh movement; which reminded his father to Jongdae. "You're what, five?"

"And a half," Minseok approved without lifting his eyes from his phone. Jongdae shrugged his shoulders. "Cut me the bill. Love you." Their manager couldn't help but whine when the boy squeezed his cheek before running to the exit. "I'm not done with you!" The door got closed with a slam, poor man took a deep breath. "Please remind me why I still put up with him."

Baekhyun took off his top and reached for his hoodie. "Because you love him." Minseok hummed. "And he can sing." Baekhyun sat on the floor while zipping his two size bigger hoodie. "Very well."

"Okay, shut up," Baekhyun sighed after seeing their manager going to the stage without answering them completely, Minseok reached from his seat and pat his shoulder. "He'll cool off. He always do." Baekhyun nodded. He always did.

"You know," Jongin watched his bandmate taking a deep breath from the cigarette he was holding for minutes. "it will hurt your throat later."

 _I know, dumbass_  Chanyeol thought and took another breath from his cigarette. "It's the last one." Jongin opened his mouth to say something, maybe whine a bit until Chanyeol throws this disgusting thing but before he could say anything, their hotel room's door got opened by someone who doesn't have any manners. Obviously. Two pair of eyes turned to the boy. "Okay, what are you doing?"

Chanyeol sighed and threw his cigarette from the window. "C'mon Jongin," Jongin shook his head and looked at his hand.

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

A rock. "Do I have to?" Chanyeol smiled before leaning back on the couch. "If you don't have anything against to say for this democratic choice, then yes." Jongin let out a small breath. "It's your turn tomorrow." Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders. "If I lose."

"Uh," both of them turned to Sehun, he was still standing at the door with a bored look on his face. "I just asked you what were you doing, didn't ask for a game." Chanyeol stood up before Jongin could reach for his hair and immediately made his way to the bathroom. Jongin counted up to 10 quietly and pointed to the younger one. "If you kiss me one more time I'll sue you." Sehun rolled his eyes. He didn't deserve this disrespect at all. "I was dreaming, okay? Even I don't want to kiss your ugly face." Jongin frowned. "Wha-"

"Jongin."

Jongin stood up slowly. "What is it?"

A laugh got heard from bathroom's side. "Have fun." Jongin was this close to punch someone. Someone named Oh Sehun or Park Chanyeol. Options were all challenging.

"Baek, no," Minseok hit the boy on his leg, he shouldn't be sleeping this early. "I said no, c'mon." Baekhyun murmured something, older leaned on to hear him clearly. "What?" A strong hand pinned Minseok on his bed as he try to go forward, the boy grumbled. "Stop moving or I'll chop your dick off." Minseok cursed loudly but Baekhyun didn't even hear it, he was gone to the dreamland. Minseok wondered if he is ever dreaming while leaning back, he could try to find a more comfortable position but he definitely loves his dick more than that. Yes, definitely more than that.

Older was about to fall asleep when the door got opened loudly, this time he cursed at everything related with this hotel. "Oh," Jongdae wiggled his eyebrows. "inside is a bit hot, huh?" Minseok hit his head to the pillow. Harshly. "Can you shut the fuck up? We're already in trouble because of you." Jongdae waved his hand to the air, Minseok guessed that he was drunk. Even before the smell comes. "Not because of me. It's thanks to me." The boy threw his jacket on the floor and curled beside his bandmates on the small bed, Minseok cursed again. Jongdae yawned. "If I wasn't a trouble, you guys could never have fun."

"Yeah, we're thankful dumbass." Minseok reached for hitting him but a thought, probably called Baekhyun, came into his mind and he stopped. _Maybe later,_ he told to himself before closing his eyes. _Later._

Jongin had always been a good child, he always helped his mother at kitchen and never cried when he got told not to cry. He didn't even pull a girl's hair. He must had done something while he was drunk or God wouldn't punish him like that. No, he wouldn't. "Oh Sehun," Jongin talked between his teeth, trying not to shove his whole arm in his friend's wide open mouth. "stop snoring, I'm about to break your nose." Sehun stopped breathing for a second and continued to basically roaring. No, Jongin must had stepped on a puppy's tail without noticing. It must be that.

"Good morning, guys," Junmyeon's calm voice echoed in the mostly empty room, not including three beds (two out of three of them was empty) and a nightstand. _They left the room clean, actually,_ Junmyeon thought. He was about to go back when mostly black stack on the middle bed groaned and moved a bit. Like a jelly. "What the hell?" The manager sighed loudly. Stack did the same. Junmyeon closed his eyes. "I said, _what the hell_?"

"Give me a hand," stack said with a husky voice. "I have to pee." Junmyeon wanted to scream as usual but didn't anyway. Instead of doing that, he calmly went to the bed, accidentally kicked some phones and clothes on the way, and held the hand the stack was extending. "I don't get paid enough for that, you know." Jongdae yawned. "I know, I know. For 3 years, honestly." Junmyeon held his nose because of the strong smell and took a step back. "Take a shower while you go to the bathroom, please. Even my dog smells better than you."

"Lies," Jongdae started, Baekhyun continued. Under the blanket. "You don't have a dog." Minseok sighed above him. "And that's the fucking problem." Junmyeon usually prefers not to deal with that type of problems before his morning coffee so he didn't. Baekhyun stood up from the body he was sleeping on after the door slammed right in front of them. "Dae," the boy called. "finish your shower already. We are gonna be late."

"It's nice to hear that you care about our schedule, actually," Jongdae put a towel on his neck, Baekhyun ruffled his hair before smiling for a second. "At least one of us is doing it, right?" Jongdae hummed and smiled before pointing Minseok with his index finger. His eyes were still sleepy but now they were shining with some prankish light. "Wanna throw him into the bathtub?" His long-life friend stretched himself out. "Why not?"

"This is why," Jongin kicked his bandmate who was lying on the floor now. "you should grow up and start sleeping on your own." So-called bandmate whined before reaching out for a blanket, of course, he could've move his ass to the bed but he didn't. And Jongin was not the judge for that. "We have a flight to catch."

"So?"

"So," another voice answered his question, Jongin was more than happy to hear that voice honestly. "you have to move it, Sehunnie." Jongin bumped fists with Yixing while he was passing by him, he didn't even look back to see their manager throwing a 6' man to the bed and holding that man's nose until he was at the edge of passing out. There were better scenes he'd prefer his eyes to see.

Jongin knocked the door. "Hyung?" No answer. Thanks to God that he stole the spare key last night when Chanyeol wasn't looking. _Not only to God, though,_ Jongin thought while letting himself in and closed the door a bit harshly. He was about to call him one more time if the person he was looking for wasn't sitting on the sill of the window with his guitar on his lap and a mug, probably milky coffee in it, in his hand. The drummer bowed his head to the right and looked at the sight in front of him before calling out softly. "Chanyeol."

A loud crash. "Fuck," Chanyeol hissed while leaning to front to see his purple mug (well, not all of it) on the marble. His morning coffee was looking like mud with his precious mug's pieces in it, Chanyeol hissed again. "You should've made a sound." Jongin clicked his tongue and reached for the guitar. "You should've heard when I closed the door." Chanyeol sighed. "We have to run now." Jongin hummed, the older ruffled his hair and stood up quickly. "Yixing shouldn't learn about this. Got it?" Jongin hummed, again.

"What is this all about?" Jongdae cleared his throat and poked Baekhyun's sides once. Baekhyun hit the back of his head before answering the question. "We messed out a bit." Junmyeon raised his eyebrows, his thick glasses were at the edge of his nose. "A bit? This is what you call _a bit_?" Jongdae looked around the room unbeknownst, at least he _thought_ he did, and found their manager right. A bit. "Look, we're sorry and we'll fix it before our flight. Alright?" Junmyeon took a deep breath from his nose, it made his glasses move to the front but this time, he replaced them at the bridge. "You have a big bruise on your forehead. You do realize that, right?" Minseok murmured. "How could I forget."

"I need your asses at the back door in," Junmyeon checked the time from his Rolex. A gift from three idiots. "an hour, actually. You better make this room," he waved his hand at the air. "look like a room." Boys nodded eagerly, Junmyeon sighed for probably a millionth time at that morning and got out of the room. "Okay," Minseok stretched himself out. "we need to get start immediately." They started eventually but Jongdae and Baekhyun couldn't stop whining for the first 20 minutes so Minseok punched each one of them twice, as a duty. They ended up fighting again.

"Jongdae," Junmyeon called without lifting his eyes from his laptop's screen. "stop eating that." Jongdae chewed the last piece of his chocolate and threw the other pieces to Baekhyun. "What is _that_?" Junmyeon blinked. "The chocolate you stole from the hotel's loby." Minseok snorted and reached for another piece, Baekhyun fed the older himself. "So, where are we heading for the next concert?" Baekhyun asked. "Malaysia? San Francisco?"

"I thought it was L.A?" Jongdae leaned on Minseok's shoulder and got hit by a book, Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen, and didn't move but he noted himself to mock with his bandmate later. "Yeah, it's L.A," Junmyeon approved and closed his laptop. "But," the guitarist cursed when he couldn't shoot the zombie on his phone screen. "we have a month until we start the concerts again. You know, because of that festival thing."

"Actually, you don't," Junmyeon fixed his glasses before leaning back on his seat. "You're gonna play at 'that festival thing'." Baekhyun looked at him. "I don't remember you talking about that." Junmyeon nodded and put some papers on the table between them. "I just got a call from the company 2 days ago, they signed a contract with P.O.P's team about the company joining for promotions." Minseok raised a brow. "So?"

"So," their manager said. "they want both of you there. For 3 days of the festival. They'll pay you good." Jongdae closed the game he was playing. "Which both?" Junmyeon placed another paper on the table and boys leaned on each other to see what it says.

"No," Jongdae took the paper and checked the writings again. "not in a goddamn million years, no." Minseok sighed. "You should've invited Red Velvet or something, I was ready to pull up a 'Pick Me' dance with them."

Junmyeon raised his brows while watching Jongdae kicking the poor paper. "What? Why?"

Baekhyun pulled his bandmate before he hurts himself in 32808 feet above ground. "You honestly don't know them?"

"Do we have to," Jongin asked one more time, seventh times in total, "like really, really have to?" Yixing nodded. "Just for 3 days, not a big deal for you." Sehun hit his head against the window but didn't do it for a second time because of, you know, reasons. "I'd rather go back to the hotel."

"It's okay," Chanyeol said from his seat, his long legs hanging on from the armrest and his eyes looking at the Ipad's screen. "Okay," he said again, Yixing touched Jongin's arm. "Why is he looking at the black screen?" Jongin pat their manager's shoulder three times, his eyes checking the guitarist's annoyed expression. "Just know that it's gonna be a long," Sehun added. "long," Jongin continued. "long 3 days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not sure if i can ACTUALLY write things but here you go anyway

**Author's Note:**

> there's a board i created for this au. boys and their stuff related to this concept. check it out if you are interested: https://pin.it/fu7r3q6fabtkxr


End file.
